Torazn's Nuzlocke Adventure Book 1: Fire Red
by Torazn
Summary: This is a story about a man and his new friend as they begin their journey, but did he chose this path, or was it chosen for him? Warning: The main characters are OC's and there will be death as this is a Nuzlocke adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Torazn's Nuzlocke Adventure**

**Fire Red**

**AN: This Nuzlocke story will coincide with my friend's Nuzlocke comic that you can find the link for on my profile. This is a Nuzlocke challenge so there will be death. The main characters are OC's. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Update: I have revised the first chapter to include more detail. My friend helped me realize that I should not be skipping over the important moments like with Faile, but I will not go into great detail with Liz's pokemon captures or gym battles. If you want that you will have to go read her comic.**

Chapter One: The Beginning of a Journey and a Friendship

Well my Charmander, Lydia and I made it to Viridian City with not much excitement though, there was one point of interest. Before we reached Viridian we came across a patch of grass. I found some pokeballs in the wild on the way here, probably left there by trainers who had failed to catch a pokemon, and decided to try and expand my team. We searched around for a while and then we found it. A female Spearow, not my first choice but there was something different about it. Most Spearow are angry creatures, but this Spearow seemed to have some sort of jolly twinkle in its eye. I decided that I would try and catch it. I sent Lydia out, seeing as she was my only pokemon, and had her use a scratch attack to weaken it. The Spearow retaliated with a peck, but it didn't seem to do much damage. The scratch appeared to do its job so I threw one of the pokeballs I salvaged. It hit its mark and shook once, twice, three time and then a click. We had done it, we caught our first pokemon. It didn't take long for me to come up with a name, and thats how Faile the Jolly Spearow joined our team.

We reached the Pokemon Center in Viridian where I left my pokemon to rest after their fight with, well, each other. I made sure they where in Nurse Joy's capable hands and then went to scout out the road to Viridian Forest. There was an old geezer throwing a fit in the middle of the narrow path, and threatening anyone who tried to pass him, so I went back to the Center to check up on my pokemon. Nurse Joy really does her job well, they were both already fighting fit. Our supplies were low so I decided to head to the Poke-Mart to restock and possibly kill some time.

The Viridian Poke-Mart was not in any way a large place. They only carried the simplest of items for beginner trainers, but that was fine since I was low on cash anyway. I picked out some of the simple supplies that we would need for our journey mostly pokeballs and potions. I made my way to the check-out counter and in front of me was a girl who would later become one of my closest friends. She had red, chin length hair that stuck out in all directions with a pony-tail that reached about mid way down her back. Along the side of her face was a shoulder length streak of black hair. Her eyes were an emerald green and she was wearing a sleeveless red and black shirt with a short red skirt and black pants. The clerk asked if both of us where from Pallet town and she answered carefully that she was, and before I could say that I wasn't, he asked if she and "her brother" would take a package to Prof. Oak.

It would probably be best if I tell you why he thought we were siblings. I have black spiky hair that cannot be tamed and a red headband. My wardrobe consists of a dark red and black shirt with a black under shirt, light black pants, red and black shoes, a red scarf with black flames on the ends and a black trench coat with a wide collar. He must have assumed that we were related due to our obviously similar taste in color. You can't go wrong with red and black I always say.

After he gave her the package, he refused to sell us anything until the package was delivered. Since I was temporarily unable to buy the necessary supplies I would need and I couldn't head to Viridian Forest to pass the time; I offered to head to Pallet Town with her. I told her that I had nothing to do in Viridian at the moment and that I have always wanted to meet the famous Prof. Oak. She made some remark about him being a senile, old weirdo, but she agreed to let me accompany her nonetheless.

It didn't take more than a hop and a skip to get to Pallet Town (literally). Oak's lab wasn't all that impressive, just a small building on a hill with a windmill out front. When we got inside, the man himself immediately rounded on me and asked me if I was a boy or girl. I responded with no small amount of confusion that I was a boy and that my name was Torazn. It was at this moment that the girl and I realized that we had not yet introduced ourselves to each other. She introduced herself as Liz, and her partner, a male Charmander, as Davon. I introduced myself and my female Charmander, Lydia. The usually docile Lydia seemed to befriend Davon immediately, probably due to them being of the same rare species.

It was then, that Oak's Grandson walked in with a haughty air of "I'm better than all of you" and you could practically taste tension between Liz and "Douche", as his own Grandfather affectionally called him. The professor actually seemed to believe that was his grandsons name. I barely managed to hold in my laughter. Before "Douche" managed to tell us all his real name, Liz gave oak the package we were sent to deliver. He opened the package to inspect the contents and when he was satisfied that it was what he ordered he put it to the side and got a pokedex for each of us. He gave them to us and told us to discover every pokemon in the Kanto region, but when he handed me mine he looked into my eyes and for a second there I could swear that he wasn't a senile old man and that he knew I would be here. He then quickly handed us each 5 pokeballs and kicked us out of the lab before I could question what I saw.

On our way back to Viridian City Liz encountered a sassy Pidgey that she managed to catch and named him Ezio. I to found a Pidgey but failed to catch it because Lydia was a bit over eager with her attack. We made it back to Viridian with no problems and purchased our supplies with no mention of the package. Keeping the poison pokemon that inhabit Viridian Forest in mind we made sure to get antidotes. Liz asked me to show here where I caught Faile so I took her there and she was lucky enough to find a quirky Mankey that see named Malichi. Our small party adjourned to the Poke-Center to spend the night after a hard day of training our new teammates. That night I asked Liz what she planned to do. She replied with a fire in her eyes that she was going to take on the Gym challenge and defeat the Elite 4. I responded with less zeal that we share the same goal and added that since we were going to basically travel the same path we should travel together. Lydia and Davon seconded the motion, so it was decided, and that's how our Pokemon Journey began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Torazn's Nuzlocke Adventure**

**Fire Red**

**AN: Here is Chapter 2. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. This part was longer than I thought it would be.**

Chapter Two: A Good Omen

My new companion and I awoke with the sun, eager to discover what the day ahead had in store for us. We ate a large breakfast in the dining area of the Viridian Poke-Center where we had spent the night. Liz had a large helping of pancakes while I had an equally large serving of waffles. Our pokemon devoured the specially made poke-food that was provided free of charge by the Poke-Center, as was everything else. How the Pokemon Centers are able to provide all of the services that they do for trainers and pokemon alike without charging them is a mystery I may never find the answer to. We checked and double checked our supplied that we had purchased the previous day, making sure nothing had been misplaced. Once we were certain that we had everything in order we thanked Nurse Joy for kindness and set off toward Viridian Forest.

We had reached the spot where the old geezer was throwing a fit the previous day and he was still there. This time however, he seemed much calmer. He came up to me and apologized for the way he was acted the previous day and made some excuse about not having had his coffee that morning. I don't really believe that not having coffee can get a person so bent out of shape but whatever floats his boat as they say. He offered to make it up to us by teaching us how to catch a pokemon. We tried to protest that we already have experience in that field but he either wouldn't take no for an answer or he couldn't hear us. It doesn't really matter anyway because just then a wild Weedle just happened to show up. The still unnamed old man retrieved a pokeball from somewhere on his person. I have to admit, I was mildly impressed that he managed to catch it at full health in one go.

After the demonstration he handed both of us a "portable" television that he called a Teach T.V. We took them reluctantly and put them away, never to see the light of day again. Liz placed hers in her shoulder strap, tan bag. She then looked at me and noticed that my Teach T.V. was gone and that I didn't have any sort bag. She questioned as to the whereabouts of my T.V. and added as an afterthought where I keep my supplies. I responded that they are in my coat, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I retaliated to her questioning look with shrug and stated that it was bigger on the inside. Her hesitation suggested that she was about to respond to my remark but decided not to question it, so on we marched to Viridian Forest.

We found a small patch of grass outside of the gate to the forest where we once again tried to expand out teams. I encountered another Pidgey, but apparently Faile didn't want another bird on the team and defeated it before I could object. Liz managed to catch a rather adamant Caterpie that she had given the name Absolem. We entered the building that lead into the forest, there were a few people hanging around inside but no one of interest. We exited the gate into a dark and dense forest that had a gloomy air about it. You could hear the echoing cries of the many bug pokemon that inhabit it. We stood there for a second taking it all in then, we heard a sound that didn't quite fit. It sounded like electricity which didn't make sense because we were in a forest so we followed the odd sound to investigate.

We reached the epicenter of the out of place noise and discovered the source. Much to out amazement and joy on our part, there were two Pikachu fighting it out. I couldn't believe our luck. I'd heard rumors in Viridian City about there being Pikachu in this forest but I hadn't paid much attention to them. The Pikachus still hadn't notices us yet so we observed them for a bit to have a better chance at catching them. They couldn't be very high levels since all they were doing was growling and using thundershock, which didn't do much damage to either of them as they were both electric types.

When we were satisfied that we had observed their techniques long enough, we stepped out from the cover of the trees with our Charmanders. Probably realizing that their fight was going nowhere they must have decided that defeating these new opponents would be a better way to solve whatever problem they had with each other. They rounded on us as our own pokemon got into fighting stances. The seemingly mild and more reserved of the two settled on me while the quirky one charged at Liz and Davon.

I say that it seemed milder because instead of charging like the other, it observed us carefully waiting for us to make the first move. I obliged it by ordering Lydia to use a scratch attack. Lydia charged and hit her mark but when she did the wild electric type released some sort of static that paralyzed Lydia, it then used a thundershock. I was right on the mark about its level because the attack didn't do much to Lydia. It hit her with another but was still too weak to do much. Lydia managed to fight off the paralysis long enough for her to hit it with another scratch. The Pikachu was clearly near the end of its rope so I got out one of my new pokeballs and threw it. It sucked up the Pikachu in a red light and started to shake. It was clear that the Pikachu was fighting back but in the end it was no use. The pokeball beeped, signaling that it had done its job. I had decided on the name Raikage because it was clear he had a good head for tactics and had the makings of a leader.

Liz had also successfully managed to catch her opponent as well and named the quirky thing Zaff. We let out our new Pikachus to heal them and introduce them to their new teammates. Raikage seemed to get along with his new team right away but when he connected eyes with Zaff, you could see sparks fly, and not the good kind. This was going to be a bumpy but interesting journey but so far, I was loved every second of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Torazn's Nuzlocke Adventure**

**Fire Red**

**AN: Here is chapter 3. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Update: Minor change to the museum part.  
**

Chapter Three: Bugs, Rocks and Ancient Things

It seemed those antidotes were a good investment, as the Weedle that inhabit this gloomy forest are fond of their Poison Sting attack. Thankfully we never encountered any of the Beedrill that are said to swarm travelers in a fury of extremely sharp and equally poisonous stingers. Though we did encounter another brand of annoyance, Bug Catchers. The only thing more annoying than a Bug Catcher is a kid that loves Rattata and wears shorts. There was nothing particularly dangerous about them except the fact that they were as numerous as the bug pokemon they collect. We managed to fight through them with the aid of our two fire pokemon and our birds Faile and Ezio. All of which have the advantage over bug types.

Upon exiting the forest we faced another patch of grass where I once again failed to catch a Pidgey. Liz was lucky enough to get a brave little Weedle that she named Wilson. It was only a short walk from there to Pewter City where our first test as trainers awaited us. Before we did anything else, we shuffled off to the Pewter Pokemon Center to recuperate after traveling a good portion of the day through that depressing, bug infested forest. No offense to Wilson and Absolem of course.

After a late lunch at the Poke-Center we headed towards the Pewter City Gym to register for a Gym battle. Once we had entered we immediately noticed that everything was made from stone, not too difficult to decipher what that little clue meant. We weren't worried because both Lydia and Davon had learned Metal Claw in Viridian Forest and Liz had Malichi. Our matches where registered for later that day so we had some time to kill. I had heard that Pewter City was famous for its museum. I tried to drag Liz along with me but she protested that she wanted to train for her battle and said that I should as well. I let her go train, but still went to the museum anyway.

There was a Fifty-dollar entry fee that I gladly paid with the money we had won off of the Bug Catchers in Viridian Forest. I walked around a bit looking at the bones of extinct pokemon and rare gems and minerals that were found in Mt. Moon. Upstairs they had a space exhibit, with model rockets and moonstones, and some crack-pot theory about Clefairy being from space. When I came back downstairs though, there was something in the corner of the museum that I hadn't noticed before. Upon further inspection it turned out to be some type of black sphere. It seemed to radiate an energy that was drawing me closer to it. When I reached out to touch it everything went dark.

I couldn't tell you if what I saw next was a dream or a vision so I will just describe it to you as best I can. I was in a dark place, but the darkness was rolling like an angry sea or storm clouds. There where occasional flashes of lightning but they did not illuminate my surroundings. Then I noticed it, there was another presence here but it was not a person. It was a dragon. I don't know how I knew that since I couldn't see even its outline, but I knew. Then it spoke to me, not in any language I knew, but I understood the message. It was waiting for me. Then I awoke on the Couch of the Poke-Center.

Liz, Nurse Joy, and another person I didn't know were all standing around me with worried expressions. I asked the same question everyone asks in this situation "What happened?" Nurse Joy replied that a museum attendant brought me in after I collapsed and then hurried off to get the Gym leader Brock, thus reveling the identity of the unknown man. Then Liz asked what happened in he museum before I fell unconscious. I responded that I noticed some sort of sphere, and I reached out to touch it and woke up here. Brock informed us that the museum didn't have anything even slightly resembling a dragon scale, and that I must have hallucinated and passed out from exhaustion. Liz was just relieved that I was ok and we left it at that.

It turns out that Davon, Absolem, and Wilson all evolved during Liz's extra training and that she defeated Brock before the museum attendant came to get him. Brock tried to make me put off my match until tomorrow but I protested that I was fine and just needed a little food in me. After I ate a very large dinner I was ready to face Brock.

The rules were simple, two pokemon each, the last one standing wins. I had Raikage as back up but I planned not to use him. I sent out Lydia and Brock chose a Geodude. I ordered Lydia to use a Metal Claw. It was super effective and took out a good chunk of the Geodudes health, and as a bonus it increased Lydia's attack. Brock came back with a tackle that didn't do a whole lot. Brock tried to use a potion but it was no use thanks to the previous attack boost. Brock's next pokemon looked to be more of a challenge. It was gigantic rock snake known as Onix. I once again had Lydia use Metal claw, but even with the attack boost it only damaged about 50 percent of its health, but Lydia received another attack boost for her efforts. Brock's Onix retaliated with a Rock tomb, which brought Lydia's health down to half and seemed to slow her down. With Lydia being slowed, Brock had his Onix use another Rock Tomb, but Lydia saw it coming and skillfully dodged the rocks. All it took was one more Metal Claw and the battle was over.

Lydia and I had defeated out first Gym Leader and were one step closer to the Pokemon League. I started toward Lydia to congratulate her but she was suddenly enveloped in a white, blinding light. I shielded my eyes and after another second or two the light was gone and in Lydia's place was a Charmeleon. Lydia had evolved. Brock came over to us and handed us the Boulder Badge, which signifies that we had defeated him in an official Gym battle. We celebrated our first major victory with Brock at the Pokemon Center, and while I was happy, I couldn't stop thinking about what I saw in the museum. What was that pokemon, and why was it waiting for me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Torazn's Nuzlocke Adventure**

**Fire Red**

**AN: Here is chapter 4, please don't forget to review if there is a part you like or don't like or just your general thoughts on the story so far.**

Tears in the Moonlight

The reality of our journey finally hit us today in full force, but it would be best if I start from the beginning. The day started out well enough, we woke up later than usual as a result from our late night celebration of the previous days events. I especially didn't get much sleep. I was up for an extra hour or two thinking about the museum and the strange orb. I know it wasn't an illusion brought on from exhaustion but beyond that I hadn't a clue what it was or meant. Eventually I managed to fall asleep after deciding that sleep deprivation wasn't going to solve this mystery.

Once we had gotten everything in order, and separated Raikage and Zaff for the second time since we woke up, we headed over to the Poke-Mart to restock our supplies we used up in our previous excursion through Viridian Forest. We didn't know what to expect of the road ahead so we got a bit of everything. Thankfully Raikage and Zaff didn't start fighting again until after we had gotten out of the store.

Two electric pokemon with pent up energy is never a good thing so we had to find an outlet for them and fast. Luckily the path to Mt. Moon is full of trainers just waiting for a fight. Right as they started to go at it again we tore them apart and sat them down, a few feet away from each other of corse. We told them that who ever can defeat the most trainers on this route is the winner of what ever dispute they were having this time. They seemed to see this as an acceptable compromise, indicated by the electric glare they gave each other before they charged off. I will spare you the details and just say that some of those trainers will be scarred for life.

We found a brand new patch of pokemon inhabited grass after our electric duo defeated all the trainers in our way. We marched in, ready for anything. I found a rather relaxed male Nidoran, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Liz found a Sperow that was carefully eyeing her. I decided on using Raikage since he had learned Thunderwave. Raikage was obviously faster so his Thunderwave hit first. The Nidoran must not have had any other moves or it was just stupid, but either way it came at us with a Peck attack. Since it was a flying type move it did almost no damage. I ordered Raikage to use a Thundershock since my pokedex warned me Nidoran have an ability called Poison Point which poisons on contact. It did plenty of damage and it appeared that the paralysis finally took effect. I threw a pokeball and we has a new teammate. I named him Leonidas because he will evolve into a Nidoking, which are ferocious pokemon.

Liz had also caught her wild Spearow that she named Capitan Jack. It wan't far from there that we found a Pokemon Center and the entrance of Mt. Moon. We decided to rest up at the Center for a while. Inside was a man who was trying to sell a "rare" pokemon. He tried to hustle Liz into buying it. She wasn't and idiot and managed to get him to show her the pokemon. It was a Magikarp. The man was still trying to play it up, but I interrupted him by telling him to shut up and take my money. He took it, gave me the Magikarp and ran out, all in the span of a second. Liz asked curiously why I bought such a useless pokemon. I answered that with enough love and care Sara will grow up to be a giant killing machine, all while tying her to my head. She then replied a bit more heatedly why I named her Sara. I responded with a strait face that Sara has no arms, then rubbed my forehead twice. She simply called me an idiot.

After a quick lunch we were ready for Mt. Moon. When we entered Liz notice that Sara wasn't on my head and said as much. I told her that she was afraid of the dark. She called me an idiot again. Liz caught a Zubat that she named Batman and I got a Geodude in a rater un eventful battle that I gave the name Silicate. While we were exploring we found out that Leonidas is more attached to Liz than his own trainer, every time a Zubat or Geodude threatened her he was on it instantly.

Now we come to the part I mentioned at the beginning. We found a tunnel leading downward so we entered, not sure if it was the way out or not. Down inside we found a guy dressed in all black with a giant red R on his chest. He yelled something about us brats meddling with "their" plan and he looked ready for a fight. Liz insisted on taking this guy on so I stood back. He sent out a wild eyed Rattata and Liz chose her Beedrill Wilson. Wilson managed to take it out with Poison Sting but not without taking a Hyperfang himself. The man in black growled and sent out a Sandshrew. Liz wanted to return Wilson but he insisted on fighting, a bad choice oh his part. The Sandshrew came at him with vicious looking claws that hit their mark. Wilson was down and there was blood, lots of it, too much of it. Liz was stunned. She said his name once, quietly. Then she yelled it out, the sound echoing off the cave walls, Zubats flying in panic while the man sneered.

Leonidas must have sensed her distress because his pokeball burst open in a red light that changed to a blinding white light from which a larger version of Leonidas charged out of. He took out the Sandshrew with two ferocious kicks and then turned his attention to the man in black. He knocked him out cold wit the same move and then made his was over to Liz. She was holding Wilson, arms covered in blood. She was blaming herself, saying that she should have switched pokemon. I came out of my own shock and tried to comfort her. I told her that the only person to blame was that horrible excuse for a human and that Leonidas took care of him. I convinced her that we should bury him outside and not in a cave. She agreed but insisted on carrying him the whole way. I walked along side her with Leonidas leading the way.

We made it back to the entrance with no trouble from wild pokemon. I dug the grave while Liz explained what happened in Mt. Moon to the other pokemon. Absolem took it the hardest. He was very attached to her fellow bug pokemon. We had a small ceremony and Liz said a few words. Absolem couldn't stop crying. I tried to get them to come back to the Poke-Center, but they wouldn't budge. Raikage and Zaff offered to keep an eye on them, clearly understanding that this was no time for their usual antics.

I took the rest of the pokemon back to the Center for food and rest. Later that evening Zaff came running back to tell me that they had fallen asleep while Raikage stayed to watch them till I got there. I gave Zaff some food and left with Davon to carry them both back. Davon carried Absolem and I gently lifted Liz up trying not to wake her. Nurse Joy already had beds set up for them. I don't think I will get much sleep this night either as I ponder what other unpleasant surprises the world has in store for us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Torazn's Nuzlocke Adventure**

**Fire Red**

**AN: Sorry it's late but here is chapter 5. Also if you want me to keep track of our pokemon teams in the chapters review and tell me otherwise I won't include it.**

Chapter 5:The Battle of Mt. Moon

I awoke around noon in the Pokemon Center outside of Mt. Moon where we had stayed the night. I went to check on Liz and found her to be asleep still, though that is understandable after an ordeal such as yesterday. I debated with myself over whether or not I should wake her, but I decided that she could use all the rest she could get. With that decided I returned to my room to gather my pokemon who were also still asleep but not inside their pokeballs. They didn't want to go inside their pokeballs that night, it is possible that they wanted to be ready at hand just incase there were any more unpleasant surprises that night.

Even though they all seemed somber at the loss of a friend they didn't object to their breakfast of special made own appetite wasn't very prevalent that morning but Lydia forced me to have a bowl of cereal, she she could be very motherly when she was worried. We all ate at an uncharacteristically slow rate, but eventually I finished my cereal that had gone soggy and went to check on Liz.

As I was walking to the section of the Poke-Center where the overnight rooms for travelers were located an elderly gentleman with a brown suit and matching hat stopped me and inquired as to whether or not I was the companion of the girl who lost the Beedrill the previous night. I confirmed his suspicion with a hint of my own suspicion in my tone. He then proceeded to ask if we were attacked by a person wearing black clothes with a large red "R" on the chest. Shocked, I demanded that he tell me everything he new about him. He then told me that he most likely didn't know the specific man, but he did know that he must be a member of a criminal organization called Team Rocket, and that if we encountered one then there are bound to be more.

When I thought about it, I did remember the man saying that we were interfering in "their" plans. After I confirmed that the Rocket did mention more people the elderly man warned me to stay out of Mt. Moon because if Team Rocket was up to something then that meant Mt. Moon wasn't safe for anyone. I was about to thank him for the information when someone behind me said "No". I turned around to find Liz, with that same fiery look in her eyes as when I first met her. The man asked her what she meant and she replied that if those thugs are up to something then someone has to stop them before the get whatever it is they are after. The gentleman was about to suggest calling the police but Liz interrupted him in a harsh tone and said that if we call the police then Team Rocket will be long gone before they get here. With that said, she stomped past us to the dining area.

I thanked the man for his advice and apologized for her rudeness, he just waved it off and said that he knows all to well what she is going through. I then followed Liz back to where my pokemon were still eating. Without saying a word I helped her get some food for her own pokemon that seemed just as depressed, if not more so than my own, and waited till she was done with her own cereal before I asked her what she planned to do. She told me that she was going into Mt. Moon to fight Team Rocket. Then she looked away sadly and said that I didn't have to risk myself along with her and that it would be best if we part ways. I was shocked and upset that she would even suggest such a thing. I looked her strait in the eye and told her that I would never EVER abandon a friend for any reason. She then looked at me with a small smile and said that I was still an idiot. I told her with a larger smile that I would always pick idiot over coward.

With that settled, Liz went over and withdrew Capt. Jack from the PC to give herself a full team. We then gathered all of our pokemon together and informed them of what we were about to do and that if any of them didn't want to participate then we would let them sit this one out with no hard feelings. They seemed startled at this declaration and surprisingly Sara was the first one to react, she flopped around and gave what appeared to be a war cry and a look that suggested she would never back down from something like this. Not wanting to be out done by a Magikarp all the other pokemon gave their best war cries and with that we were off.

We entered the cold chill of Mt. Moon and we immediately noticed the eerie lack of trainers that were here the previous day. Even the wild pokemon seemed to be absent. We crept along as quietly as possible, hoping to take Team Rocket by surprise. Eventually we heard footsteps, a lot of foot steps. We snuck up to a large boulder and peeked around it only to see a large number of Rocket Grunts. They also had Rattata, Ekans, Sandshrew and Zubat that all seemed to be looking for something. I also took survey of the cavern we were in. it had a rather large ceiling and was full of various sizes of stalactites and stalagmites some larger than ourselves. We moved back the way we came in order to release our pokemon without detection and to discuss our plan of attack.

Liz pointed out that there are too many to take on directly and since they are criminals they wouldn't play by the rules anyhow. I had played a lot of MMORPG's and strategy games when I was younger and it was time to put that experience to good use. We split our pokemon into two groups. The first group would take on the ground pokemon and consisted of Davon, Leonidas,Malichi, Lydia and Absolem. The second group would be Raikage, Zaff, Faile, Ezio and Capt. Jack to take on the airborne Zubats. With team one Leonidas would be the tank with Malichi and Davon watching his back and dealing the most damage while Lydia and Absolem would provide cover fire with their ranged attacks and Lydia would keep away any stray pokemon that tried to go at her and Absolem.

Team two would focus on the Zubats first and then provide support for team one. Our Spearow would lure Zubats to Raikage and Zaff while they picked them off with Thundershocks and Ezio would keep the other Zubats occupied and away from team one. After the Zubats were taken care of team two would join team one to finish of the rest of the pokemon.

We walked back into the cavern with only Lydia and Davon by our sides. We would draw Team Rockets' attention to us while all our other pokemon got into their predetermined positions. The Grunt that attacked us yesterday recognized us almost immediately. He was surprised at first but then proceeded to taunt us, asking if we came back to have the rest of our pokemon killed. Liz was ready to pound his face in but I held her back. They gathered their pokemon and released others that they had in their pokeballs, they outnumbered us but our pokemon were stronger and we had the element of surprise on out side. I noticed Raikage out of the corner of my eye. He gave me the signal that meant all our pokemon were in place. I smirked, confusing the Grunts, then yelled out "NOW".

It had begun, two jagged bolts of electricity arced out from different sides of the cavern and struck down a few of the Zubats while the birds charged in, taking out a few as well. The Spearows flew off in opposite directions leading some of the Zubats away for the Pikachus while Ezio kept the rest busy by blowing large Gust attacks at them to keep their attention away from group one to prevent them from providing any air support. At the same time Absolem shot out his own Gust with Lydias' ember to stun the ground enemies who were not expecting it. This provided enough of a time laps for Davon to run forward and attack, at the same moment Leonidas and Malichi came from the sides to attack the flank.

The plan worked perfectly, team one held of the man enemy while team two finished with the Zubats. Once all the Zubats were down for the count about twenty or so Pikachu came running in from both sides, they were obviously illusions created by Double Team, but the Rocket Grunts were to dumb to know the difference. This was the signal and distraction for Davon, Leonidas and Malichi to get back and to trick the enemy into regrouping. Once they did however, they were hit by a magnificent tornado of wind, fire and electricity which finished off all the rest of the enemies pokemon in short order.

The battle had only lasted minutes but it felt like hours. By now Team Rocket started to panic, they had no pokemon left and were backed into a wall. We didn't want them escaping so we had our pika-duo use Thunderwave and Absolem use Stringshot, just to be safe. We had called the police before we left the Center and 30 minutes after the battle they showed up to arrest the Grunts. Officer Jenny seemed upset that we took the law into out own hands but thanked us none the less.

After all that we finally made it to the other side of Mt. Moon were we made camp since we had no energy left in order to make it all the way to Cerulean City. Hopefully I will finally get a full nights rest this time.


End file.
